La tour
by MilianneLoke
Summary: La tour.Un endroit hantée ou le fantôme d'une anciennce flamme ne connait pas la paix.Un héritier qui veut vendre son héritage maudit.Un retour à la source et un meurtre qui n'a pas été illucider.Ce qui arrive quand on saute au conclusions trop vite.YaOi
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de _Masashi Kishimoto_ ne sont pas à moi!**

_Prologue_

_La tour. On dit que c'est dans cette tour qu'un meurtre a été commis. Les rares personnes à y avoir entrées sont ressorti en vitesse effrayé par des bruits de pleurs et des bruits de pas trainant dans les corridors. Ce manoir est hanté. À ce que les rumeurs racontent le grand frère de l'héritier de ces terres, aurait voué un culte à l'amante du jeune prince. Irrité face au refus de ces avances, il l'aurait poignardé devant l'héritier avant de lui-même se trancher la gorge. Le jeune prince devant la perte de sa belle, aurait plongé dans une dépression et ce serait fait exiler dans la plus haute pièce de la tour. On dit que le lendemain de son exil, une servante l'aurait retrouvé pendu, les veines ouvertes et un sourire sur les lèvres. Plusieurs ouvrages traitant sur l'occultisme ouvert sur des sortilèges de retour de l'âme déchu et autre nom étrange. Ces seulement un an plus tard que les premières apparitions fantomatiques apparurent. Plusieurs prêtres se risquèrent à exorciser les lieux mais ce faisait repoussé par une force invisible. Une semaine après leurs visites, les prêtres étaient tous morts de cause naturelle. Pourtant, parmi eux il y avait des jeunes hommes de seulement 25 ans. Tous morts d'une crise cardiaque. La tour ainsi que le manoir furent condamnés. Malgré cela deux cents ans passèrent et le dernier descendant de la lignée, avait décidé de vendre son héritage maudit. Il ne se doutait pas encore de ce qu'il risquait. _

**Milianne : Alors vous en pensez quoi? Sa vous a plus? Je metterai la suite très bientôt! Sur ce REVIEWS?!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** ne m'appartiennent pas! Ceci est une fiction sorti de mon cerveau dérangé. Merci!**

-Bienvenue en Angleterre Monsieur Uchiwa. me dit l'hôtesse de l'air en se penchant pour mieux me montré son décolleté.

-Hn.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné je suis Sasuke Uchiwa le Président de Sharingan Pharma. Je dirige cet institut pharmaceutique depuis bientôt cinq ans. Je suis en train de descendre de mon jet privé et je me dirige vers ma limousine. Je saluai d'un air détaché mon chauffeur attitré Winston. Un vieil homme rabougrit n'ayant aucun charme. Il porte un œil de vitre et a une cicatrice lui barrant le menton. En plus de son crane dégarnit et de son ventre proéminent. Bref, il est vraiment affreux. Mais il est tout de même au service de ma famille depuis cinquante ans alors.

-Monsieur êtes-vous sur de vouloir allez jusqu'au bout? Me demande-t'il.

-Oui je dois absolument me débarrassez de ce manoir.

-Bien monsieur. Oh j'ai entendu parler d'une fête moyenâgeuse non loin d'ici. Monsieur aimerait-il contemplé quelques vieux trésors d'antans? Peut-être monsieur voudrais ce faire prédire son futur?

Je soupirai fortement en tachant de ne pas regardé mon conducteur qui semble vouloir aller à cette fête.

-Bon pourquoi pas?

-Merci monsieur.

Nous roulons encore quelques kilomètres avant de nous arrêter dans le stationnement du festival. Winston vint m'ouvrir la porte et je descendis de voiture tranquillement.

-Winston j'aimerais marcher un peu seul.

-Bien Monsieur.

Je commençai donc à marcher à travers les kiosques remarquant quelques babioles inutiles et d'autres décoratives. Je pensais franchement à me retourner et repartir vers ma limousine quand une femme me fit signe. Je m'avançai et la détaillai rapidement. Cheveux longs bouclés et noirs, peau basané, un foulard mauve transparent cachant le bas de son visage, des anneaux or (surement plaqués) aux oreilles, et deux yeux violets foncés. Surement une arnaqueuse qui ce fait passé pour une gitane.

-Bonjour monsieur. Approchez-vous. Je vais vous lire votre avenir.

-Je ne crois pas à vos histoires de bonnes femmes.

-Ah oui pourtant vous devriez. Allez je vous le fais gratuitement.

-D'accord.

Je m'approchai du kiosque et m'assis juste en face d'une boule de cristal et d'un jeu de carte de tarot.

-Ceci est l'ancien Tarot de Marseille. Je vais vous tirez les cartes.

Devant moi s'étala trois cartes. La maison Dieu(The Tower of Destruction* en anglais),les amoureux et la mort.

-Ohhh c'est intéressant. Voudriez-vous me donnez votre main?

-Hn.

Je lui tandis ma main qu'elle prit avant de la repoussé comme si elle s'était brulé.

-Vous êtes monsieur Uchiwa? Le propriétaire de la tour n'est-ce pas? Me demanda-t'elle.

-Hn.

-Vous allez avoir un choix à faire.

-Un choix?

-Oui vous aurez à choisir entre la haine ou l'amour dans très peu de temps. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire ne vous fiez pas toujours aux apparences.

-D'accord.

Je remerciais la femme et partit retrouver Winston. Nous partîmes de la foire et malgré moi les paroles de la femme me revinrent en tête. « _Vous aurez à choisir entre la haine ou l'amour dans très peu de temps. Ne vous fiez pas toujours aux apparences. » _

*La vraie traduction serait la tour de la destruction.

**Milianne :Alors vous en pensez quoi?O_o?**

**Sasuke : Je vais devoir choisir ?**

**Milianne : Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto **_**ne m'appartiennent pas!!**

_Je cours. Quelque chose me poursuit. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais mes jambes accélèrent de plus en plus la cadence. Devant moi se trouve maintenant l'entré d'un cimetière. Il fait sombre. Le brouillard et la pleine Lune sont aux rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que j'enjambe la barrière métallique m'éraflant la jambe gauche au passage. Je suis tellement paniqué que je ne ressens pas la douleur. Je cours à travers les pierres tombales sombres ou des ombres inquiétantes bougent en rythmes. Je trébuche et me relève avec difficulté. Je ne sais pas où je dois aller mais mon instinct me pousse à continuer. Enfin devant moi se retrouve un petit mausolée. Des arbres morts l'entourent de plusieurs côtés. Arrivé devant la lourde porte je me rends compte qu'elle est bloqué. Je remarque enfin que des inscriptions sont inscrites en son centre dans ce qui doit être une langue morte. Je regarde attentivement. Malgré que je ne connaisse en rien ces caractères, les mots m'apparaissent dans mon esprit très clair. __**La porte de la vérité s'ouvrira si la réponse à cette énigme est dite à voix haute. Ce qui ne disparaîtra jamais malgré le temps et qui survivra à la mort.**__ Ce qui ne disparaîtra jamais malgré le temps et qui survivra à la mort? Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre où dit réfléchir que je sens deux mains m'attraper les chevilles et me traîné loin de la porte. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience j'ai le temps d'apercevoir deux yeux rouges sangs me fixer en me perdant dans le tourbillon de leurs virgules noires. Malgré moi un sentiment de haine m'envahit et pendant que je me fais arracher le cœur j'entends la voix de la gitane :__** Ne vous fiez pas toujours aux apparences.**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Mes draps trempés de sueurs me collant aux corps je me dirigeai vers la douche en balayant mes cheveux noirs de mon front. Pendant que j'activai le jet d'eau je repensais un peu à mon cauchemar. _**Ce qui ne disparaîtra jamais malgré le temps et qui survivra à la mort.**_ Le sentiment que j'avais ressentit en voyant ces yeux de la haine pure et simple. La réponse serait celle-là j'en suis sur. Je terminai ma douche sur cette pensé en me séchant d'une serviette. Je me regardai longtemps dans le miroir devant moi. J'observai ma peau pâle, mes yeux noirs ainsi que mes cheveux contraste saisissant avec le rose de mes lèvres. J'étais un bel homme. Personne ne se privait de me le dire. Malgré le fait que je sois entouré constamment par des femmes hystériques et des bons à rien j'étais complètement seul.

-Monsieur est-il couvert?

J'enfilai un t-shirt noir sur moi et répondit à Winston que oui j'étais habillé.

-Bonjour monsieur. Je vous emmènerai en matinée visité votre propriété histoire de faire le point sur ce qu'elle contient. Malgré que si j'étais vous je n'irai pas. Cela fait quand même deux cents ans que personne n'y a mit les pieds.

-Winston, vous savez que ces histoires de superstitions ne me font pas peur. Et en plus les fantômes n'existent pas.

-Oui vous avez sans doute raison monsieur.

Je descendis dans la cuisine à la suite de mon majordome/chauffeur et m'assis à la table devant un déjeuné copieux. Il faut dire aussi que Winston n'est pas un très grand cuistot. Je mangeais quand même les toasts un peu calciné ainsi que les œufs à moitiés cuits le tout arrosé de ketchup pour masquer le goût. Ayant enfin terminé mon supplice, Winston me débarrassa de mon assiette ainsi que de mes ustensiles pour les mètres au lave-vaisselle. Je montai dans ma chambre pour aller y chercher mon manteau. Je sortis à l'extérieur de l'hôtel cinq étoiles pour me diriger vers ma limousine où Winston tenait ma porte ouverte. Winston alla s'asseoir ensuite derrière le volant et nous partîmes en direction de la campagne. J'ai l'impression que l'on roule depuis des heures. Des tonnes de paysages défilent devant mes yeux mes je m'en contrefiche. Je commençais à m'assoupir quand la voix de Winston m'interpella.

-Monsieur Sasuke nous sommes arrivés.

Je sortis de la limousine et écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement. Devant moi ce trouvais une sorte de château Gothique du Moyen-âge avec une grande tour. D'où j'étais je pouvais voir l'arrière du château où créchait un cimetière. En m'approchant un peu je me rendis compte que la grille étais la même que celle de mon rêve. Je frissonnai violemment quand un courant d'air froid passa à travers mes vêtements. J'humectai mes lèvres de ma langue et sortit la clé de mon domaine. C'était la seule chose que mon oncle m'avait légué en mourant. Une vieille clé rouillée. Je m'approchai de la grande porte recouverte de mousse verdâtre par endroit. La porte était en bois sombre. J'entrai la clé et la tournai lentement dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Normal vu que personne ne l'avait ouverte depuis deux cents ans. Je commençai à me promener dans les couloirs quand je sentis des picotements dans mon dos. Cela vous est surement déjà de vous sentir fixé en sentant des sensations étranges sur votre personne et quand vous vous retournez quelqu'un est en train de vous regardez? Hey bien c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je me retournai vivement en entendant des pas dans mon dos pour découvrir que j'étais seul dans le corridor. Je continuai donc mon chemin. Sur les murs étaient accrochés différents tableaux familiaux et plusieurs de paysages ou de religions. Je m'arrêtai devant un tableau ayant intrigué mon regard. Devant moi ce tenait un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus assez efféminé. Il avait un teint bronzé et portait un magnifique kimono orangé. Je lis l'inscription à moitié effacé dans le bas de la toile. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Fils unique du 4ième roi de France. J'ouvris grand mes yeux. Le 4ième avait un fils!? Mais pourtant personne n'était au courant. Enfin remis du choc je continuai à détaillé ce jeune homme. Moi le glaçon dit asexué le trouvait magnifique. Dommage qu'il est vécu il y a deux cent ans. Je me retournai vivement en ayant sentit une pichenette sur mon épaule. Je scrutai le corridor de mes yeux et ne vit personne. Pourtant j'avais bien sentit une pichenette. Je lâchai le tableau à regret pour continuer ma visite du château. Je me retrouvai bien vite devant une porte rouge pavot. La porte de la tour. Je tirai sur la poignée en fer forgé noir pour l'ouvrir dans un silence macabre. Un grand frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je ne croyais pas au fantôme mais l'aura que je venais de sentir sur moi était malsaine. Je refermai la porte et me retournai pour sursauté violamment devant mon majordome.

-Winston!

-Désolé monsieur mais je ne vais pouvoir resté ici ce soir. Je reviendrai vous cherchez demain en matinée.

-Hn.

Il ne fallait pas que je lui montre ma peur soudaine alors j'acceptai. Winston se retourna et partit du château. J'entendis soudain un rire cristallin. Je me tournai vivement vers la porte de la tour entrouverte. Le rire avait cessé. J'ouvrai la porte en grand en sentant cette fois-ci une aura bienfaisante m'envahir. C'était doux et je me sentis bien. Je montai les marches et me retrouvai devant une porte close. Une petite serrure y était. J'essayai de l'ouvrir avec la clé mais sans succès. Je m'apprêtai à repartir quand la porte se déverouilla. Prudamment je tirai sur la poignée et entrai dans la pièce sombre. J'aperçus des rideaux non loin et je tirai un grand coup illuminant la pièce du soleil couchant. J'admirai le lit à baldaquin aux couvertures de soie rouges et les meubles en acajou. Il y avait aussi un chevalet (Je crois que c'est sa le nom pour le teneur de toile chez les peintres) où s'étendait une toile inachevée d'un homme aux cheveux longs noirs. Si la légende était exacte cet homme était le grand frère de mon ancêtre. Itachi Uchiwa. Étrangement en regardant cet homme je ressentit un bonheur infinit pour ensuite éprouver de la haine. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Je ne le connaissais pas et il est mort alors. Je ressentis une immense fatigue tout d'un coup et me déshabillai entièrement avant de me glisser sous les couvertures un peu froides. Je frissonnai légèrement et fermai mes yeux. Je sentis un regard sur moi avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Milianne: Alors? Je sais mon histoire commence juste à prendre forme alors ne vous découragez pas!Merci sur ce Reviews Please?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** ne sont pas à moi! J'ai beau lui avoir envoyé une dinde de Noël il ne veut pas!**

* * *

Je sens un souffle dans mon cou. Ma nuque est parcourut de baisés papillons en tout sens. Je tremble en sentant la couverture glisser de sur mon corps. Je frissonne en sentant un courant d'air sur mon torse mit à nu. Je sens une main se posé sur mon pectoraux gauche et venir titiller mon mamelon d'un doigt curieux. Je gémis brusquement en sentant une bouche s'abattre dessus. Une langue taquine s'enroule autour et l'aspire me faisant gémir un peu plus. L'individu laisse mon mamelon pour descendre plus bas. Il parsème mon corps de baisés plus ou moins longs. Je sens une langue entré dans mon nombril mimant un acte de vas-et vient. La personne continu sa route toujours plus bas. Je sens une main passé la barrière de mon boxer pour venir prendre ma virilité douloureuse. Je sens un souffle sur celle-ci s'attarder à la base de mon membre. Je gémis en le sentant se faire happer dans une bouche chaude et magnifiquement humide. Je dégluti avec difficulté en sentant la langue taquiné mon gland pour ensuite effectuer des mouvements de plus en plus prononcé. Je mords brusquement ma lèvre inférieure en me sentant venir. Et là je me fige brusquement. J'ai sentit la douleur de ma lèvre. Conclusion : Je ne rêve pas. Conclusion : Qui est en train de me tailler une pipe?! J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et croise deux yeux bleus auréolé de blond. L'homme me fait un sourire taquin. Je cligne des paupières brusquement et remarque que je suis seul dans la chambre de la tour. Cet homme! Je l'ai déjà vu! Me levant d'un bond sans prendre la peine de remettre mon sous-vêtement en place je pique un sprint à travers les escaliers et manque de me fracasser le crâne sur la dernière marche. Je coure maintenant dans le corridor et m'arrêtes sec devant le tableau qui m'avait tant fasciné hier. Le jeune homme blond du tableau est toujours là souriant au peintre sans doute. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Mort il y a deux cents ans au minimum. Fils du quatrième roi de France. Je me mis à rire comme un dément seul dans ce grand château. Je devenais surement fou! Un fantôme venait de me tailler une pipe! Je remontai les escaliers en entendant un coup de klaxon à l'extérieur. Winston venait d'arrivé. Je m'habillai rapidement et je fis le lit. En sortant de la chambre je sentis un regard sur moi et une vague de mélancolie me prît aux tripes. J'agitai ma tête de droite à gauche en vitesse et descendis rejoindre Winston à l'extérieur. Je montai en voiture et nous roulâmes jusqu'en ville. Arrivé à notre hôtel, je montai à ma suite pour allumer mon ordinateur portable. J'allais sur la page web de Google **(Je ne fais pas de pub!)**et je tapai sur mon clavier Minato Namikaze. J'appris donc que le château de cet homme avait été reconvertit en musée ouvert au public. Sans trop savoir pourquoi j'appelai l'agence maritime pour me réservé un allé pour la France. Je préparai une valise remplit de vêtements plus ou moins décontractés. J'avais le sentiment étrange d'être observé depuis quelques minutes. Sentant un frisson m'envahir la nuque je fis comme si de rien était et pris mon revolver caché dans ma valise. Je l'armai silencieusement et me retournai d'un coup en pointant le canon.

-Ah désolé monsieur! Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur! Dit une femme en uniforme rouge et bleu poudre.

-Pardonnez-moi madame.

Je rangeai mon arme et laissai la femme de ménage continuer son travail que j'avais interrompu. Elle sortit en ayant sagement déposé des chocolats sur mes oreillers. J'allais voir peut-être par chance ce serait du chocolat noir. Je pris les deux bouts de chocolats et remarquai une bosse sous la couverture. Intrigué, je relevai lentement le tissu. Devant moi sur le matelas était posée une clé noire avec l'éventail des Uchiwas sur le manche. La clé semblait assez vieille. Malgré moi un souvenir me revint en mémoire un souvenir que je ne connaissais pas d'ailleurs. Un homme aux cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval me ressemblant donnant cette clé à un jeune homme blond aux yeux azurs. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se pencher sur Naruto et lui déposé un léger baiser sur la joue. Ce souvenir dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence me remplit de haine et de tristesse. Je ramassai la clé et la mis dans ma poche gauche. Je sentis soudain une vibration émané de celle-ci et je sursautai violemment avant de me rendre compte que ce n'étais que mon cellulaire. Je regardai l'écran et haussée un sourcil interrogateur devant le numéro masqué. Je répondis.

-Oui allo?

-M. Uchiwa. Ce soir à minuit au château Namikaze. Les réponses que vous cherchez si trouverons. Quand le moment seras venu vous le saurez. Mais dépêchez-vous. Sinon ils mourront tous.

-Qui est à l'appareil?! Criai-je presque.

-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Sur ce, un bateau mauve et noir vous attendra dans exactement trois heures et vingt et une minutes au quai le plus proche. Ne soyez pas en retard.

_Bip bip bip._

* * *

**Milianne:Alors ?? é.è**

**Sasu:C'était qui à l'apareil?!**

**Milianne: Reviews?! è.é**


	5. Chapter 4

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_** ne sont pas à moi! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance car j'ai été longue à posté le chapitre 4 mais il est enfin boucler.*Soupir***

* * *

_-Les vagues de meurtres à travers tout le continent ont refait une nouvelle victime. Le jeune homme de 17 ce serait fait agresser à la sortie d'un bar au détour d'une ruelle. Son corps à été retrouvé aujourd'hui seulement. Voici une photo du jeune Ukon. _

_À l'écran la photo d'un garçon aux cheveux gris et aux yeux noirs s'afficha._

Je fermai le téléviseur une moue agacé au visage. Encore un autre meurtre. Cet Akatsuki est vraiment introuvable. Je préparai ma valise assez rapidement. J'avais tout de même un bateau à prendre. Étrange tout de même cet appel. La voix me semblait familière. Enfin je ne posai pas plus de questions et sortit rapidement de l'hôtel bagage en main. Je me dirigeai vers la limousine noire et Winston m'ouvrit la porte un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

-Monsieur se dirige au quai le plus proche? Me demande-t'il.

-Oui.

Sans me préoccupé plus de mon majordome la voiture se mit en marche et nous arrivâmes une demi heure ensuite au quai. Je regardai ma montre et soufflai bruyamment. Je suis dans les temps. J'aperçu rapidement le bateau décrit et Winston arrêta la voiture. Je descendis de celle-ci et me dirigeai vers le bateau conduis par une femme d'une vingtaine d'années. J'essayai en vain d'engager la conversation mais elle ne daigna même pas m'accorder un seul regard. Le bateau partit tranquillement vers le large laissant mon majordome et ma voiture sur la berge. Je ne vis pas le sourire victorieux de Winston quand il repartit. Je détaillai la femme devant moi du coin de l'œil. De longs cheveux rouges, des yeux bruns foncés et une peau pâle légèrement rosée. Elle sortit une flute de son sac et commença à joué une mélodie étrange. Plus les accords fusaient et plus je me sentais nauséeux presque qu'incapable de bouger. Je vis que nous étions maintenant assez loin pour ne plus voir la côte. Me demandant qui pouvait bien conduire le bateau je tournai mon regard pour écarquillé les yeux devant le garçon de la télé. Celui-ci percevant mon regard se retourna vers moi me laissant le loisir de détaillé son collier de billes rouges. Ces cheveux gris coupés au carré voilaient parfois la moitié de son visage. Ces yeux étaient un peu rougis signe qu'il devait avoir pleuré. Il me sourit gentiment en me montrant une photo dans son portefeuille. Deux jumeaux y étaient souriants.

-Mes condoléances pour votre frère. Dis-je.

-Merci. Nous arriverons dans une dizaine de minutes aux abords du domaine Namikaze.

-XxXxXxXxXxXxX-

**-…**

Le château du roi Namikaze. Un grand palais un peu noircit par le temps comportant quelques gardes aux portes du musée. Je me jetai dans un buisson à proximité ne voulant pas me faire voir. Maintenant je devais attendre près de 3 heures.. Je sortis mon téléphone portable et commençai à jouer à Tetris.

_-3 Heures infernales plus tard.-_

-Non! J'ai encore perdu! J'allais battre mon score!

Regardant l'heure je me rendis compte qu'il était rendu 12:00am. Regardant vers le château je vis une brume rosée apparaitre. Tous les gardes avaient disparu. Je ne voyais que cette masse nuageuse de forme cylindrique deux mètres en face de moi. Regardant plus attentivement je vis une forme humaine sortir un peu de la brume. Naruto ce tenait devant moi souriant d'un air innocent. Intrigué je m'approchais de lui. Il me tendit la main.

-Viens avec moi mon amour.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je pris sa main et sursautai en me sentant aspiré par le nuage devenu rouge passion. Je tentai en vain de me décrocher mais le blond me tenait fermement. Il y eut un grand flash multicolore de lumière m'aveuglant un instant et puis plus rien à part la sensation de tombée dans de l'eau. Essayant en vain de remonter à la surface je sentis mon air me quitter peu à peu. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience je vis une main se tendant vers moi. Sans réfléchir je l'attrapai. Je me sentis soulevé par les aisselles avant de sombrer de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

**Milianne :** Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût! L'histoire commencera pour de vrai dans le prochain chapitre! Reviews merci! ^^


End file.
